Trapped
by Amu14
Summary: She was like a rose. Beutiful and loved by everyone. Now that rose was trapped. Will the others notice her cry for help? Or will this flower never blom again?Kakashi x Reader I don't own Naruto
1. Remembering You

Chapter 1:Remembering You

[?]-Your POV

_It's dark and cold. Like always. It's been months sense I've seen the sunlight. Or is it years? I can't remember how long I've been gone. I wonder if they miss me? Do they even know I'm gone?_

[Konoha Village]-3rd POV

Naruto,Sakura,Sai and Kakashi are traning."So thats enough traning for today" says Kakashi while reading his make-out paradise.

"When do we begin tomorow?" asks Sakura.

"Tomorow were going to have a day off"

"YAY!"Naruto skreams. "So, Sakura..."

"If you're asking me out for ramen again just know that you're paying" she cut off.

"Eeeeeeeh..."

"You don´t have any money do you?" Sai says smiling.

"Bastard!" Naruto skrems while start fighting whit Sai.

"Well now I'll leave you kids" Kakashi said before he disappear whit a 'puff'.

[Kakashis House]-Kakashis POV

I unlock the door with a small 'click' and entered.

"Tadaima..."I say quietly.

No response. As usual. I put down the small bag of groceries I picked up on the way home. Entering the living room I stop by an old picture from my time as an ANBU. There I was,end there was Asuma and Kurenai,oh,and Yamato. And there,between me and Yamato, _. She smiled sweetly from the picture. That was last time I saw her. _ diapered later that day.

**This was my first fanfiction. Please rewiew. (Be gentle)**


	2. That Day

Chaper 2:That Day...

[Konoha Village]-6 Years Ago-Kakashi POV  
I'm sitting under a tree and reading make-out paradise. It's so peaceful and quiet. Not a sound can be her...  
"Kakashi!Hayaku!"someone skrems.  
I look up and sees _ running toward me.  
"What is it now _?"I ask.  
"Were going to have a group photo. Come on."  
"I'll pass."  
"No you're not."she says while she takes my book.  
"Hey!"  
"I'll give it back to you after the photo."  
"Okay. I'm comming."  
We goes to the academy where they are going to take the picture. Already there waiting is yamato,Kurenai and Asuma.  
"I caught Kakashi!"  
"Is everyone here?"ask the photographer.  
"Yes,thats everyone."Kuenai anwser.  
"Good. Then everyone smile."  
The photo was taken and the photographer and _ wnt to get the photos.  
30 min later  
We waited for _ to come back whit the photos. After a while I hear someone running.  
"Guys! I have the photos."_ said. "I already have mine at home."  
She hands out a picture to all of us. Suddenly Iruka shows up.  
"The Hokage wants to see you all."he sais.  
"Then lets go"Asuma sais.  
[Hokages Office]  
"I have a mission for you. There are rumours that Orochimau gas been seen in the woods. I want you to investigate it. You'll be leaving emidiatly."  
"Yes Hokage-sama."everyone said.  
We all went home to prepare for the mission. When I got to the meeting place everyone was there waiting for me.  
"You're late."_ said.  
"Sorry. I got lost on the path of life."I respond.  
"Like hell you did!"  
"Stop yelling _. Let's go now."Kurenai said.  
"OK."she said before she put on her mask. Her mask was shaped like a cat. It was white with purple details. We began our mission and went to the woods.  
4 h later  
"I'm exausted..."_ says as she leens her head on my shoulder. Wait a second. LEANS HER HEAD ON MY SHOULDER?! I feel my heart beating faster... Wait! What?! NO! I'm an ANBU,ANBUS don't have feelings!  
"Should we set up a camp and call it a day then?"  
She nods and takes her mask of. If I only knew then what was going to happen, if I only told her not to.  
"I'll go and gather some wood for the fire. You set up a camp while I'm gone. Kay 3." She turned arond and dissapered.  
30 min later  
"_ 's taking a long time" Kurenai says with a worried face. "Should we go looking for her?"  
"Well she has been gone for 30 min. We'll go looking for her. Don't worry,Kurenai. You and Yamato can stay here and me and Kakashi will go."  
"Okay" I say. We start looking near the camp. After a while I see something sparkle on the ground. When I see what it is I get a shock.  
"No" I says while pick up the item.  
It's _'s forehead protection.  
We immediately went to the village and told the Hokage. He sent troops that would look for _. We serched for weeks whitout a clue,nothing. After they serched for 6 weeks they gave up. Almost everybody thought she was dead. They made a grave for her. I want to belive she's alive somewhere like Kurenai does. But with the years I lost faith that she will return. But every year,the day she dissapeard, I visit her grave. That day is tomorrow...


	3. Memories

Chapter 3:Memories

[Konoha Village]-Naruto's POV-Day Off

Me,Kiba,Lee,Shikamaru,Chōji,Sai and Shino are making trouble as usual. Sakura,Hinata,TenTen and Ino are trying to keep us calm.

"Hey,let's go to the haunted house!" I say.

"H-h-h-haunted house?" Hinata ask.

"You know. The haunted house at the end of the village."

"Is that a haunted house?" Sakura ask.

"Yes. I heard that a little girl was murderd in that house. Now whoever enter the house gets killed by the girl,who thinks you are her murderer."

"That sounds fun." Kiba says. "Let's go!"

[Haunted House]

"It don't look like a hounted house." Ino says.

"Of course it doesen't." I answer. "Thats how she fools you."

The house was red with a white door and two windows on the front. Inside the house you could see flowers.

"Let's go in."

"Don't worry Sakura-san! I will protect you." Lee says.

"No. I can protect myself."

"Sakura-san." Lee says deprest.

Everyone besides sai goes in.

"Sai aren't you comming with us?" TenTen ask.

"No. I´ll just stay here and draw.

"Ok."

Inside the house everyone starts looking around.

"Well I don't see any ghost." Ino says.

"Of course you don't. Ghosts don't exist." Shikamaru says. "But it's wierd."

"What?" Chōji ask.

"No one lives here,but it's clean and the flowers are alive."

"Maybe someone lives here in secret." Sakura says.

"Maybe."

They continued to look around and in the living room Sakura found something.

"Guys! Look."

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a photo." She answer. "Theres Kaashi-sensei,Asuma-sensei,Kurenai-sensei and Yamato-sensei. But I don't reconise the girl between Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei."

None of us know who that girl is. When we lookt around we saw more photos of the girl. On one photo she was infront of the acadamy holding a diploma.

"It must be her graduation photo." Shikamaru says.

On another she wore an ANBU-mask.

"Now we know who lived here. But none of us have seen her. So the question is: Where is she now?"

Suddenly we heard the door open and in comes...

"Kurenai-sensei." Hinata says.

"What are you kids doing here?" she ask.

"Were exploring the haunted house." I answer.

"Haunted house? This is not a haunted house."

"Sensei. Who is it on the photos?" Kiba ask.

"It's an old friend of mine. Her name is _."

"Why is she an old friend? And why haven't we seen her in the village?" Shikamaru ask.

"Because six years ago _ dissapered on a mission."

"H-how?" Hinata ask.

"Our team were on a mission. When the rest of us were setting up the camp _ went to get wood for the fire. When she didn't come back Kakashi and Asuma went looking for her. Kakashi came back a few minutes later with her headprotecter in his hand. Many people lookt for her for many weeks. But no one found a trace. Almost everyone thinks she is dead but I have hope that she is alive somewhere,so once in a while I come here to clean and to give the flowers water."

"Do you miss her?" Sakura ask.

"Yes. She was my best friend. I remember when we was in school. Somehow she was the class troublemaker and the one with the best grades. She was always happy and full of life. She was a very strong ninja with amazing tekniks. She lived here alone. Her parents died when she was little. But I never saw her cry or be sad. She was an amazing person. And she and Kakashi had alittle thing but they both was to shy to do something,but I know that _ had a crush on him. I really hope that she is alive and well somewhere."

[?]-Your POV

The people are here again. They are going to put me in genjutsu. I'm in genjutsu most of the time. They only stop to change people. The jutsu hurts me but I never get any wounds. But I have a plane. I have figured out a way to get out of the jutsu without them notice. Then I may have time to send a message. I just hope it works...


End file.
